russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith, Raisa and Joyce are the Secarats it girls
March 10, 2017 Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) MANILA, Philippines - From the popular comedy trio of Tito, Vic and Joey (collectively known as TVJ), they are the young and cute popular teen comedy trio of today's hottest it girls. Meet their Secarats Artist Group female teen stars – the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano (collectively known as KRJ). They are following in the triumvirate of Tito, Vic and Joey in one of the most popular and trend-setting sitcoms in the history of Philippine television, Iskul Bukol was the No. 1 TV show of IBC-13 as a huge hit in the Philippines during the 70s and 80s. And now, the Escalera girls Keith (Cruz) and Anne (Abestano) and their best friend Raisa (Dayrit) are the trio of main high school characters made popular in IBC and Secarats-produced very popular primetime school-oriented teen sitcom Iskool Bukol (Saturday, 7:45 to 8:30 p.m.) which already debuted last January 7. The sitcom made KRJ trio into a household name. The top-rating Saturday primetime school-oriented teen sitcom within 45 minutes of running time (including commercials) as a good viewership at the ratings game despite being trending on social media (Facebook, Twitter, Instagram) and increasingly gained popularity among young viewers of all ages, it reflected the ups and downs of high school life and teaching the lesson in good values about the academic fun of friendship in the fictional Diliman High School. Despite becoming a huge success in less than 2 months because of the school-oriented teen sitcom every Saturday night, the teen triumvirate of Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano gained popularity by the young viewers. IBC and Secarats management received the teen trio as a 2.0 version of the iconic trio of Tito, Vic and Joey of the original sitcom. The teen trio became popular among millennial young viewers. Characters like Raisa Ungasis and the Escalera sisters played by Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano were pretty in high school. They where joined by Keith and Anne's father Tonton Escalera – played by Tonton Gutierrez, along with Keith's mother Mariel played by Mariel Rodriguez. In Diliman High School, Keith, Raisa and Anne joined by the pretty Teacher Erich – played by Erich Gonzales, along with Prinsipal Oscar played by Mr. Fu, the resident professor and the strict teacher Miss Tapia played by Mely Tagasa, and the youngest adviser Rude Valentino played by Fred Lo, the cafeteria owner Aning Francis played by Tess Antonio, Aning's assistant Alwyn Tejada played by Aldred Catchalian and Raffy Arellano played by Neil Coleta, plus some young talents under Secarats Artist Group like Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Andres Muhlach, Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola and Miguel David. Born in August 4, 2001, Keith (15) is starting to fulfill her dream to become an artist. A multi-talented lass – from singing, dancing, modeling and acting. She plays a table tennis, loves to watch movies and learning to play a guitar. A fan of Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande and Maja Salvador. A former member of Marikina Guild Dance Troupe. She is The Runway Princess of Secarats Talent Management Services. With the support of her family and friends, Keith believes that one day, she will be able to achieve her goal in life- to become a famous artist. The revivle song Sayang na Sayang (originally performed by Manilyn Reynes) fits with her sweet pop voice brought her to be nominated as the Female Rising Star of the 1st PPOP Entertainment Awards 2016 and the Most Outstanding Artist Model of the Year 2016 for Gawad Filipino Awards 2016. This the best representation of herself, a reminder of who and and what she truly is because this is one of the ways she can express herself and that is thru music. She also added that the secret to success is putting your mind, heart and soul into everything she do even the smallest acts. Keith debued her first project of IBC-13 with Glory Jane, the early primetime school-themed teleserye is the local adaptation of 2011 Korean drama topbilled by The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, as she paired with her leading man Francis Magundayao. And now, Keith is the leading role as the role of Keith, an ordinary high school teenager classmate of Diliman High School, the fictional public high school in the Saturday primetime school-oriented comedy sitcom Iskool Bukol every Saturday (focusing in three high school characters, alongside Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano, Tonton Gutierrez and Erich Gonzales). Keith is patterned after the original sitcom's Joselito "Tito" Escalera (Sen. Tito Sotto). She was endorsing, along with Iskool Bukol co-stars Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano, Fiona Cologne (launched in January 4, 2017 as their endorsements and they shooting a TV commercial in January 20, 2017 at 4:30PM before they launch a TV commercial on January 23, 2017), among other products. Born in May 20, 2002, Raisa is a talent and artist under Secarats Talent Management Services. From the supporting role in the afternoon teleserye Hulog ng Langit and her numerous episodes of Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, she is now a leading role in Iskool Bukol. She is a young comedianne singer and model with her career single Babae Po Ako, a revival novelty song (originally performed by Tuesday Vargas). Raisa is Secarats’ bet for the Snapchat Princess and now is the Comedienne Princess. Raisa is patterned to Vic Ungasis (Vic Sotto) of the original sitcom. Born in October 24, 2001, Joyce (Andrea Joyce Gutierrez Abestano, known by her screen name Joyce Abestano) (15) is the daughter of movie-TV actor Tonton Gutierrez, and a teen sweetheart of Secarats Artist Group. At the age of 14, she joined the contestant of the reality talent show Bida Best 2016. During the Grand Finals held at the Mall of Asia Arena she resulted as the gorgeous second runner-up, next to the grand winner Grae Fernandez (The Singing Prince under Secarats Artist Group, a teen male singer and recording artist) and the first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias (now in IBC and Secarats-produced primetime school-themed teleserye based on the 80s soap opera Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?). She is the Grade 8 student in Merry Knowledge Academe in Taguig City in September 20, 2016, Every Saturday night, she is so pretty and cute as she ready to topbill in Iskool Bukol as she marks her first project as the cute and sassy high school girl Anne Escalera patterned after the original sitcom's Josemari "Joey" Escalera (Joey de Leon). She is a member of the teen comedy trio Keith, Raisa and Joyce. She immediately learned with the two high school teen girls and the three were gained popularity for their on-screen chemistry and a teen comic superstar. Bert de Leon is Joey de Leon's brother as a well-known director, not only direct the longest-running noontime show Eat Bulaga! (Monday to Friday, 12 noon to 2:30 p.m. and Saturday, 11:30 a.m. to 2:30 p.m. GMA-7) and the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday, 10:15 to 11:15 p.m. on IBC-13), but also direct IBC and Secarats-produced Saturday primetime school-oriented sitcom Iskool Bukol every Saturday. The newest teen comedy girl triumvirate of Keith, Raisa and Joyce (KRJ) created for the local fashion brand Natasha Beauty launched in March 13, 2017 (Monday) as their brand ambassadors. At this cover photo of the catalogue has got us wanting to get our hands on all their makeup. ''Iskool Bukol'' (March 11, 2017) Diliman High School (Studio 5 of IBC, Broadcast City, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City) (opening night around 8:00PM) *Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) *Anne Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (school uniform) *Teacher Erich Mendoza (Erich Gonzales) *Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) *Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) *Rudolfo "Rude" Valentino (Fred Lo) *Teacher Alodia Montenegro (Alodia Gosiengfiao) *'Audience (Dining Table)': *'Table 1' *Mariel Escalera (Mariel Rodriguez) *Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz) *Raffy Arellano (Neil Coleta) *'Table 2' *Maricar Ungasis (Jennica Garcia) *Luigi Ungasis (Boom Labrusca) *Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) *'Table 3' *Joselito "Tito" Montero (Francis Magundayao) (school uniform) *Chester Aquino (Justin Ward) (school uniform) *Josemari "Joey" Montero (Harold Rementilla) (school uniform) *'Table 4' *Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson) (school uniform) *Alyssa Umali (Analyn Nacion) (school uniform) *Abby Garcia (Zonia Mejia) (school uniform) *Viviana "Bibeth" Ortega (Dexie Daulat) (school uniform) *'Table 5' *Adie Bautista (Andres Muhlach) *Jimmy Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) (school uniform) *Dexter Romero (Miguel David) (school uniform) *'Table 6' *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio) *Alwyn Tejada (Aldred Gatchalian) *Oliver Cortez (Michael Tañeca) (special guest)